The present invention relates to novel regenerative sorbents for high temperature removal of H.sub.2 S from gas streams and, more particularly, gas streams resulting from the gasification of coal and heavy oil residues.
High temperature desulfurization of coal-derived fuel gas offers potential improvements on the thermal efficiency of systems using coal gasification such as power plants (high temperature fuel cells, combined cycle) and synthesis gas conversion plants (ammonia, methanol). Over the last ten years, several sorbents have been proposed and investigated for the regenerative removal of the main sulfur compound, i.e., hydrogen sulfide, from fuel gas at high temperatures. The level of H.sub.2 S removal needed depends on the end use of the fuel gas. For power plant combustion purposes, removal down to about 100 ppm is adequate, but for molten carbonate fuel cell applications removal down to a level of 1 ppm may be required.